Banter Wars Series 2.5/ Bot suggestions
Here we are going to decide which bots are going to be in Banter Wars 2.5. This page will be deleted when the series airs. Bot Ideas, Doodle's Idea *All-stars: 1.The Penetrator (Series 1) 2.Facicious Goose 3.Spyder 4.YAOES 5.Ste-Zus 6.Phantom Pheonix 7.Orange Avenger 2 8.Wizard Of Banter (Series 2) 9.Banter Wolf (series 2) 10.Siren 11.Kevin 12.GaminSoy 13.GirlsLoveGaming 14.ElfBlade 15.Leternalz 16.Ziggy Crust *Team trash: 1. Captain Flipington & Ste-Zus 2. Spyder & OA2 3.Toblerone & AJ Patz 4.The Naked Rat & Porcupine 5.AHOG & My Mate Jim 6. 7. 8. *weapons match: Flippers: 1.Queen Blaze 2.Gaminsoy 3.YAOES 4.Captain Flipington Axes: 1.Vangthor 2.Ziggy Crust 3.My Mate Jim 4. Spinners: 1.Stickman 2.Detrimental 3.Snave1 4.The Naked Rat Unique:1. Siren 2.Kevin 3.Angry Monkey 4.AJ Patz *grudge: *Wiki wars: 1.Dr Phesant 2.Detrimental 3.The PM's Pulverisor 4.The Naked Rat 5.Siren 3.0 6.Hit and Run 7.Spyder 8.Ellie The Elephant 9.Carnival Crusher 10.Power Pony 11.Four 12.Chasm 13.Dinistrio 14.Plantation 3 15.Boomslang 16.Spikey Monster *Foreigners: 1.YAOES (USA) 2.Maria The German (Germany) 3.Savage Scott (Scotland) 4.Belcoot (Spain) 5.Siren 3.0 (Atlantis) 6.AHOG (A Heap Of Land) 7.Tre Bryan (Canada) 8.Phantom Pheonix (Russia) 9.Australian Bruce's Brutilizer (Australia) 10.Dr Pheasant (Austria) 11.Dinstrio (Wales) 12.Millimate (Holland) 13.Britains Worst Gamer (England) 14.Nub4Nub Bot-9000 (International Waters) 15.So Cold (Antarctica) 16.Power Pony (Equestria) *king of the Hill: 1.Leternalz 2.The Naked Rat 3.Gaminsoy 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. *Sumo:1.Kly Games 2.Girls Love Gaming 3.Gamergician 4.Waistel 5.Mobillity Scooter 6.Spyder 7.Ziggy Crust 8.Siren 9.Canival Crusher 10.Sir Loin of Oreo 11.Tre Bryan 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. More Ideas will come to me when more Entries happen but this is what I've got so far ^_^ Diotoir's idea *'Allstars': 1.The Penetrator (Series 1) 2.Facicious Goose 3.Spyder 4.YAOES 5. PM's Pulverisor 6.Phantom Pheonix 7.Orange Avenger 2 8.Wizard Of Banter (Series 2) 9.Ziggy Crust 10.Siren 11.Kevin 12.GaminSoy 13.GirlsLoveGaming 14.ElfBlade 15.The Cakeinator 16.An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! *'Team Trash':Captain Flipington & Ste-Zus 2. Spyder & OA2 3. Toblerone & AJ Pats 4. The Naked Rat & (Porcupine if I'm allowed) Gaminsoy 5.AHOG & My Mate Jim 6. 7. 8. *'Weapons match': Flippers: 1.Queen Blaze 2.YAOES 3.Gaminsoy 4. Golden Dragon Axes: 1.Vangthor 2.Leonardo 3.Ziggy Crust 4.Britain's Worst Gamer Spinners: 1.Stickman 2.Detrimental 3.Snave 1 4.Tree Bryan Unique: 1. Siren 2.Kevin 3. Varden 4.AJ Patz *'Grudge': 1.Girlslovegaming vs KLY Games 2. The Naked Rat vs Ellie the Elephant (Elephants are scared of mice/rats aren't they ;P) 3.Leonardo vs Varden 4.Britain's Worst Gamer vs Heutcher Teutcher 5.Leonardo vs Bumbles 6.Facetious Goose Vs. Boomslang *'Wiki Wars': 1.The Naked Rat 2. OA2 3.Siren 4.Spyder 5.Detrimental 6.The PM's Pulverisor (over powered maybe?) 7.Hit and Run 8.Ellie the Elephant 7. Carnival Crusher 8.Four 9.Boomslang 10.Red *'Foreigners':1.YAOES (USA) 2.Maria The German (Germany) 3.Savage Scott (Scotland) 4.Toblerone (Spain) 5.Doodle (Atlantis) 6.AHOG (A Heap Of Land) 7.Britain's Worst Gamer (UK) 8.Phantom Pheonix (Russia) 9.Tree Bryan (Canada) 10.Dinstrio (Wales) 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. *'King of the Hill': 1. The Cakeinator 2.The Naked Rat 3. Ellie the Elephant 4.The Lasermobile 5.The Follicle Challenger 6.Milimate 7.Karinabob *'Sumo': 1.The Naked Rat 2.Girlslovegaming 3.KLY Games 4.Ellie the Elephant 5.Ziggy Crust 6.Purple Pentetrator 7. Siren 8. Gamergician 9. Carnival Crusher Jamied666's ideas. * All-Stars- 1.Siren. 2.Pm's Pulveriser. 3. AORB. 4. Bone-Bugger-Upper. 5. OA2. 6. Ziggy crust . 7. Spider . 8. Gaminsoy .9. The Cakenator. 10. Facicious Goose. Wiki Wars- 1. The Naked Rat 2.DR Pheasant 3. Siren 4. Ellie the Elephant 5. Spider 6. Any AHOG bot 7. Dinistrio 8. Detrimental 9. Hit and Run 10. Chasm 11. Plantation 3 12. Boomslang 13. Spikey monster 14. Four 15. Red. 16. Four. Grudge matches- Dinistrio vs Siren (who has the better clamper), Gamergican vs Elfblade, So Cold... vs Nub4Nub bot 9000, The naked rat vs Eille the Elephant. Foreigners- 1. YAOES(America). 2. Dinstrio(Wales). 3. Tree Bryan(Canada). 4. Maria The German(Germany). 5. Toblerone(Swiss). 6. Britans Worst Game(England). 7. The Savage Scot(Scotland). 8. Detrimental(USA). 9. Siren(Atlantis). 10. Red(Equestria). 11. Gaminsoy(Sea). 12 Gaming Kick(Austria). Weapons-Match. Flippers. 1. Spyder. 2. Queen Blaze. 3. Gaminsoy. 4. Facicious Goose. Axes. 1. Ziggy Crust. 2. Vangthor. 3. My Mate Jim. 4. The Sentencer 2. Spinners. 1. Detrimental. 2. Stickman. 3. Four. 4. The Cakenator. Unique. 1. Siren. 2. Gaming Kick. 3. Carnival Crusher. 4 Varden. Tag-Team. Dinistrio & Detrimental (The Boondock Saints) Captain filppertin & Ste-Zus. Eille the Elephant & The Savage Scot (The flying Scotsmen) Spyder & Siren (The bots Templar) Dr pheasant & Surgeon Sparrow (Team Bird flu vacation I can't think of anything else!!!!! ChocolateTheHead's Ideas Sumo: 1. Ellie the elephant 2.Gaminsoy 3. Mobility scooter 4. aj patz 5. Girls Love Gaming To be put in allstars: Dinnerplate, Mobility Scooter, Shin Botherer, Fat Knacker? World Championship:Representing Scotland ChocolateTheHead with Ellie the Elephant Representing Russia The Phantom Phoenix! Tag Teams maybe???? chocolatethehead and the savage scot: the flying scotsmen Penatrator 2 and the pm's pulvariser: the parlimentary blokes neddard the nissan and pissbrick: team road wedge burntwaffle gaming and dinner for one/ dinnerplate: Break-gotta-go-Fast! stickman and bone bugger upper: the yo gabba gabbers crikey o blimey and britains worst gamer/ GOD SAVE OUR QUEEN rex tano and toblerone/ netflix n chill diotoir and gaminsoy/ the semi realistic robots Shima33's Ideas All-Stars: # The PM's Pulverizer # AORB # Bone Bugger-Upper # Billy-Bob Beard # Leternal # Spyder # Wizard Of Banter # Girls Love Gaming # Elfblade # Gaminsoy # Ziggy Crust # Boomslang # Siren # YAOES # Stickman # Nimbus Force Grudge Matches: Siren Vs. Nimbus Force Facetious Goose Vs. Boomslang Patrick rowberry's ideas grudge matchs: siren vs red spike sensation vs Maria The German vs Nimbus Force vs red wold championship who will represent England red vs Britans Worst Game vs The Britland Sty-Thousand who will represent the rest of the uk Dinstrio vs The Savage Scot who will represent america part 1 siren vs Orange Avenger 2 vs badnick represent america part 2 Boomslang vs girls love gaming vs Snave 1 and ones for the rest of the world. Boto's actually picked thingies All-Stars # Siren # OA2 # Savage Scot # Robo-Dodo # Kevin # Spyder # Elfblade # Phantom Phoenix # YAOES # Gamergician # Prick # AOR?B! # Dinner Plate/Dinner for one # Banter Wolf # Stick-Man # Wollingtons Wawwior Tag-team # Naked Rat and Porcupine (Team Mechanical-Animals) # Dr Pheasant and Surgeon Sparrow (Team Bird Flu Vaccinators I haven't finished Surgeon Sparrow yet) # Spyder and Siren (The Bots Templar...Well most of it) # Crumpet King and The Pie (Bakers Finest) # Kevin and Mr Meerkat (Often Tipped Never Ripped) # Elf-Blade and Mystic Sword (Team Blades Of Smite) # Maria The German and Savage Scot (Team Overly Patriotic) # Dinistrio and Eliie The Elephant (The New Kids On The Block) David Vs Goliath # OA2 vs Varden # OK Multiplay vs Dr Pheasant # Mr Meerkat vs Kevin (meh Mr Meerkats actually pretty tall but narrow) # Mystic Sword vs Chompie (Dragon Slayer vs The Second Closest thing to one now Kevin's been picked) Category:Series 2.5